Lever actuated push to talk switches are well known in the art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,765. Such a switch comprises a base with electrical contacts which include electrical terminal portions for connection to external electrical circuits. The switch includes a relatively elongate lever overlying the contacts. The lever is manually depressed in opposition to a return spring thereby connecting two of the contacts together to complete a circuit therebetween. Such a switch is normally mounted to a transceiver allowing signal or voice transmission only while the lever is maintained in a depressed position so as to complete the circuit which enables transmission. When the lever is manually released the coil spring causes return pivotal motion of the lever thereby disconnecting the contacts and thereby disabling the transmission circuit. Such a switch is known in the art as a push to talk (transmit signal) switch. Often the switch is single pole, double throw, such that a receiver circuit is enabled when the transmit circuit is disabled. Conversely, when the lever is pivoted to enable the transmit circuit, the receiver circuit is disabled. One of the long existing needs for such a switch is a tactile feel and an audible indication of sufficient pivotal motion of the lever, to indicate whether the transmit circuit or the receiver circuit is activated.